Cougar
by cia kamia
Summary: A mad scientist's daughter is accidentilly turned into a chimera. She has the body of a human, but she is cursed by the spirit of the cougar within her.
1. Accidents

Chapter One

A dark lab. Five tall cylindrical tubes. Each filled with bubbling yellow liquid. Each containing an animal. An experiment. Created from samples of DNA. Large figures with no shape. A snake. A spider. A lizard. A bear. A cougar. A noise. Ever so slight, but strong enough to crack the glass of the cougar's tube. The cry of an innocent baby. The daughter of a mad scientist. A victim of what was, and what was to be.

The formless cougar trickled from its home, landing on the baby. It wailed, but no one was there to help.

A flash, and the crying stopped. A cougar kitten stood in its place. An accidental chimera was born. All of a sudden, another flash and the girl reappeared, but she was no longer a baby. She was in an eleven year old with shoulder length, dirty blond hair and green eyes. Her pupils were slits and her fingernails were long and claw like.

She had a life, but no past.


	2. The Boxing Ring

Chapter 2

"Give it up for, Cougar," came a man's voice over the loud speaker. Ed and Al walked into a casino as a girl in gold spandex raised her arms and lowered her head. She was standing in a boxing ring and the crowd was going wild.

Ed noticed some life-like accessories in her outfit like a headband with cat ears that seemed to follow every sound in the room and a long tail, whipping around everywhere. "What a freak," Ed murmured.

Cougar's ears turned and the crowd was silent. She looked at the newcomers, smiled smugly, and shouted, " Hey! People, we have a couple of challengers! Come on up here!"

An old man sat near a counter. "Hehehehe. The poor souls." He turned and yelled, " Hey, give me 500 against those poor suckers."

Ed looked at Al and the two of them smiled, and walked to the ring. Cougar hopped on Al's shoulder. She said, "Okay, you better not wear this thing," and took off his helmet. "What the," she looked inside didn't see anything, and popped the helmet back on. " Kid, you're just freaky."

A man standing on the outside of the ring blew a whistle. Ed refused to move, so he shouted, " That means GO, Shorty."

Ed turned quickly and started chewing the guy out. Al sighed and charged at Cougar. She put out her arm to clothesline him, but she was slammed back into the side and fell on her knees.

The man at the counter looked worried and called, "Can you change my bet to. . . . ."

Effortlessly, she knocked Al off his feet by sweeping her tail under him.

The man chirped, "Never mind! Hehehehehe. "

"Crap," she said when she noticed her arm was bleeding. Cougar wrapped her tail around her arm to stop the blood. When Ed decided he was done yelling, he ran at the girl and got the wind knocked out of him by a clothesline.

"What's the matter, Shrimp? Didn't you see it the first time, when I tried it on your . . . . uh?"

"Brother?"

"Hey, if the shoe fits."

"Okay," he was about to walk away when he turned around and screamed, " SHRIMP? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I'm taller than him," he suggested, pointing in the crowd.

"Duh, he's five years old!"


	3. Alleys

HI! Danke Schon, if you don't know German, that's thanks, to Animal Alchemist. One of her reviews gave me an idea for this chapter. Oh! By the was, you should read her samurai story. Super good.

Chapter 3 

The girl called Cougar was walking along the wall with a black knee length jacket and gray bag. She still had the tail and it was constantly whipping. Her ears were covered by a hat that was being pressed on her head. Outside seemed to be her only destination. As the Elric brothers watched, the five year-old that Ed was taller than ran up and grabbed her leg in a hug. Then, smiling, he began to trot along beside her.

The brothers followed silently. Outside, down the street, down and alley, and through a door. Voices came out of the office.

"You owe me $160. I won 16 matches today."

"No! You cost me a very expensive band-aid. You get nothing. GO!"

"You listen here. We need food. We can barely live on what you do give us. And guess what! That was my band-aid. And it cost 9 cents. I deserve my money!"

"What about your suit? You still haven't repaid me for that."

"Of course I haven't! You didn't give it to me! Maybe I should turn you in. For this, and I bet the military would be glad to hear back from you. How long were you supposed to be locked up for anyhow?"

The man's voice muttered, "24 years."

"Oh, no! If I'm not mistaken,", Ed could see her shadow touching each finger in turn, "you were only there 10 years. . . You don't think I'd do it, huh."

"You won't have a chance." There were crashing sounds inside the suddenly darkened room. A hiss. A wail and an evil laugh.

Something, a thick whip maybe, lashed out the door. Al couldn't stand it. He ran into the room. "Oh my gosh. What are you? Gck! Brother!"

His voice faded quickly. Ed rushed into the room. "Al?" A hole ran through the steel wall. It must have had an 8 foot diameter.

In the far corner of the room, there was a large dent 3 feet off the ground. Cougar was trying to scramble off the floor. Claws that Ed had never noticed before were slashing the steel.

"Uh! Your headband fell off, but you still have ears! They're . . . . real?"

"Yeah. Tail too. Now shut up. Jag! Oh, that creep. He took him!" The girl flashed and disappeared like she had been a hologram, and a cougar appeared, another flash, and the girl returned. "He took my brother."


End file.
